


I Want

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Interviews could apparently result in good things.





	I Want

Y/N fakes a laugh at the joke the interviewer told, shifting uncomfortably in the heels she was forced to wear.

“So, are you single? Dating?” The interviewer asks, wiggling their eyebrows.

“Single, I’m not over my ex, so there would be unfair if I was dating anyone else.” She tells the interviewer. Noticing her manager, touch the watch on his wrist. She smiles at the interviewer. “I have to get inside, have a wonderful night.” Y/N says, before waving bye. Carefully walking over to her manager.

“I thought you didn’t miss him anymore?”

She resists the urge to roll her eyes at Paul. “I thought I wouldn’t have to go to this?”

He gives her a quick hug, “I know, but you were already going to an after party and it works better this way. If you win, you’ll actually be here.”

Y/N frowns, “That was the whole point, I didn’t want to be here even if I did win. These award shows are a waste of time.”

He pats her on the back. “Just think about the after party.”

With the unsurprising loss of the golden globe, she was up for, the awards went by quicker than usual. Staring at herself in the full length mirror, before she puts on the dress for the Instyle after party, she frowns at the bruise on her ribs, from Paul elbowing her, so she would pay attention.

Matt makes a noise, also seeing the bruise. “Paul is lucky your dress doesn’t show your ribs like the other one I wanted to put you in. I would have to commit murder.”

“Well, you could do it anyways and save my ribs.” She suggests, as she steps into the dress, turning her back towards him, so he can zip her up.

Zipping up her dress, he also adjusts her necklace, before making her turn towards him. “Alright, you look beautiful and I don’t want to hear from you for a week since we both are on vacation.”

Y/N laughs, giving the man a hug. “Don’t worry. I don’t plan on talking to anyone after tonight until work comes around.”

Y/N shakes her head, finally entering the party after nearly an hour since she put on her dress. The new heels on her feet, were already causing blisters, and the smile on her face hurt her cheeks, from how much she had to smile for the cameras.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turns, a surprised look taking over her face at who’s standing in front of her.

He chuckles at the look on her face, “Could I talk to you for a second? In private.” He adds, after a second.

She goes to say no, but nods. Letting him lead her to one the less crowded balconies.

Standing by the railing, she rests her arms on it, as she looks out at the city. She resists the urge to lean into him, when he stands next to her.

“I watched some of your red carpet interviews. I didn’t think you would miss me.”

Y/N rolls her eyes. “We were together for nearly a year. Of course I would miss you.”

It’s silent for a minute, the both of them looking at each other. “I didn’t want to break up with you.”

“Then why did you, Colson?”

He shuffles closer, their noses nearly touching. “Because I was scared. You met my daughter, and you didn’t have an issue with my drinking and everything else. You were so understanding. I got scared, because at any moment you could of met some better than me and left. So, I left you first.”

Y/N shake her head at him. Turning so she’s facing him fully. “You don’t know that there’s some better out there for me, and even if there was, I wouldn’t want them because it would mean that it would be easy. I don’t want easy. I want someone I get a call from every night at three am because they just are settling down from a concert or they just recorded a song. Someone I don’t hear from sometimes days at a time, because they got so caught up in a high and then a low. I want someone who even though they sometimes forgot me, unintentionally, that when they do remember me, they make me laugh and bother me while I’m on set, even though I’m supposed to be filming.” She takes a deep breath, “I want you Colson, and you didn’t get to tell me that there might be someone better out there for me, because I want you.”


End file.
